Singing at Sleepovers
by MeggieMoogieMoo
Summary: After having another argument with James, her on and off boyfriend, Lily Evans has a mental breakdown. The girls have a girlie night in, including singing and Lily just wants to tell James she loves him.


"Fine then!"

"Fine to you! Whatever, you do what you want Lily! I don't care."

"Don't care huh? So why'd you ask me out everyday since first year? I don't have enough for you James."

Lily ran into the girl's dorm, crying about her recent argument with James, before she pulled the curtain back from her bed. Soon she fell into the world of Catherine.

Before she heard people come in.

"It's alright."

"He's not worth you!"

At first, Lily thought they were for her. But Lily heard a heavy sob and knew Elizabeth must have broken up.

"Where's Lily?"

"Lily? We know your there."

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily…."

She concentrated even harder on her book.

_"I'm trying to settle how I shall pay Hindley back. I don't care how long I wait, if I can only do it at last. I hope he will not die before I do!"_

Sighing Lily placed the Wuthering Heights down on her bed.

"Lily Evans! If you bottom is not parked next to mine in thirty seconds then- Oh, hey Lils!" Hestia said as Lily sat down next to her.

"Be nice Lily, Diggory only dumped her an hour ago."

Lily's eyes flickered over to where Elizabeth was crying into Alice's shoulder.

"He seemed so perfect! Tomorrow was going to be our 6 day anniversary!" Elizabeth was one of those girls who went through boys quickly, but still had enough time to get upset when he or she dumped the other.

**I thought we were going to last ages.** Lily mimicked in her head**.**

"I thought we were going to last ages." Lily could predict where this was going.

**I was so sweet to him.**

"I was so sweet to him." Her voice chocked

**Then what does he do? Breaks my heart.**

"Then what does he do? Breaks my heart!" He chest racked with sobs.

**Then predicatively, Alice will say 'Oh Honey, He obviously wasn't worth you!"**

"Oh Sweetie, obviously he isn't worth your tears!" She wiped the tears of Elizabeth's face.

**Pfft, close enough.**

"Hey!" The girls looked over at her, "James and I break up all the time! No one cares when I come in crying!"

Hestia looked hurt,

"Except Hest."

"Hey Lils," Alice and Hayley came and wrapped there arms around her.

"We do care! It's just, it's you and James!" Alice started,

"You know? Your just…. Perfect for each other. When I die, there will be a Lily Potter and little kiddies running around." Hayley finished.

"Hey Lily?" Surprised, she looked up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth never referred to her as Lily, and had never said anything nice to her since the beginning of term feast. "They are right. I'm so jealous of what you and James have. I wish I had someone who I could rely on."

Lily took a deep breath, trying to stop tears from toppling over.

"But, there's a war out there. People are dieing and I feel bad because I'm crying over someone I could easily go fix things with but can't because of my bloody pride. I don't want to argue with him." Suddenly Lily found her self pouring tears and the truth all other her roommates. "He's amazing, he's gorgeous and funny and always knows how to make me laugh. He also fixes me when I'm broken but many times it's him who broke me. I love him so much, I wish he knew and would never let me go! But we always fight, little things tick me of that he does and the other way round. We're complete opposites! He's a rebel, he's popular, and he keeps good grades without even trying! I'm a goodie two shoes, to scared to go out five minutes past curfew and people only know me because of James. I work to hard, I never let myself go and I keep everything bottled inside me. I cannot believe I just told you that." She stood up and ran to her bed, slipping herself under her duvet.

"Lils?" Lily felt five girls through themselves on her bed. Hestia, her best friend, Alice and Hayley, two amazing friends, Elizabeth, her frenemy, Melissa, Elizabeth's sidekick.

"Lily, your amazing as well. You helped James grow into the man he is –"

"He's still a boy, or he at least acts like it." Lily interrupted. Suddenly the girls found themselves muffling amused snorts. The snorts turned to giggles, the giggles turned to chuckles, the chuckles turned to laughter, and the laughter could soon be heard around the whole castle.

Tears rolling down her face, Hayley spoke up.

"How about a girlie night in?" They had planned on going out, but considering that all the girls had changed into their jammies and it was a rare night when all the girls in the dorm were single.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth perked up, and seeing her Melissa agreed.

"All right girlies" Alice said, taking control. "Hay and I will get the food and Drinks. Mel and Liz get the hair stuff and makeup out, Lils and Hest go ask old Dumbles for his music player.

Pulling her robes over the sports top she was wearing (an old baggy top of James') she headed to the headmasters office with Hestia.

"That was really brave back there." Hestia said, swinging her hand that was clasped onto Lily's.

"What? You mean where I cowardly exploded and told you everything with tears running down my face?" She replied sarcastically.

"Lily, you were not being cowardly. I would never have dares to do that. I promise everything that was said was true as well."

"I don't know Hest. I think I will just break it off completely. I mean were – Oww! What was that for?" Lily glares at Hestia, carefully touching her smarting cheek.

"That was for giving up on your amazing relationship with James! Please Lily, just tell him that you love him more than anything and never let him go! Lily, promise me!"

"Okay, I promise. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Yayy!" Hestia grabbed Lily's arm and virtually ran to the headmaster's office, dragging Lily behind her talking about nothing important. Lily was only half listening.

"Strawberries and Creamm…" Hestia sang at the gargoyles. They slowly moved, creating a staircase to Dumbledore's office. Signing her name on the sheet labels "Music Borrowers" the saw the list went

L.Evans _Potter_

L.Evans _Potter_

.

It seemed that the only people who used his music box were themselves, the marauders and some random kid ''. Lily laughed as Hestia pointed out that James had changed her name.

"Thanks Sir!" Lily called to him as Hestia signed her name with a flourish, with Lily's quill I might add.

Between them, Lily and Hestia managed to pull the big music box back up to Gryffindor tower.

The rest of the girls were all upstairs eating and talking. But as soon as Lily and Hestia entered they went quiet, Lily guessed they were talking about Lily's outburst.

"Okay Girls!" Elizabeth said, rising from the floor. "Get your clothes out! We're swapping!" The girls chucked all of their clothes on the floor and quickly scrambled around 'dibs!'ing and 'I call dibs!'ing.

"OMG! Look at this colour!" Alice held up a midnight blue tube top that went beautifully with her blonde hair.

"Lillllly!" Hestia chucked a green top at her. It was one that connected the arms, like a bat.

"Ohhhh!" Elizabeth squealed! Slipping on an old pleated skirt that Hayley hadn't worn for a while.

"Does this make me look fat?" Melissa asked from where she was wearing Lily's bubblegum pink bridesmaid dress Petunia had bought her. It had clashed horribly with her hair.

"Nopee" Lily said popping the 'P'. "Gosh, that brings back memories. Ha, Petunia was not impressed."

"Why?" Melissa asked, jumping onto to Lily's bed to lie down next to her.

"Have a look." Lilly brought a box full of pictures onto her bed.

Throwing aside photo's, muggle and wizard photos, she found the one she was looking for. Presenting the picture proudly in front of her, everyone apart from Hestia, who already knew, swarmed around it. It was a picture of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, standing by a fancy fountain holding hands. Vernon was wearing a tux and his bow tie was hidden under his many chins. Petunia stood next to him, a meringue like dress poofing out on her hips. Surrounding them were two girls, one was Lily's cousin Hazel, wearing the horrible pink dresses. They had big ruffles over one shoulder and were held snug onto their hips. They were actually quite pretty, but obviously the pink had clashed horribly with Lily's hair. On the other side was a skinny man, towering over Mr Evans who was wearing a bubblegum pink tie to go with the bridesmaid.

Everyone had a forced grin in the picture. Except the girl sat in front of the happy couple. Lily was perched on her knee's, in front of her sister. A big grin on her face, the thing that made her stand out was her clothing. Surrounded by people family dresses, Lily was as noticeable as a sore thumb, wearing black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with 'Hit Me Bitch!' Written on it.

The girls laughed and moved on to her other pictures.

One of her and Petunia naked in a bathtub.

"Aww… Look at Lickle Lily's bellybutton!"

One of Hazel and Lily on a set of swings.

"Hazel! Long time no see, bbg!"

A picture of James and Lily in Halloween when they were young.

"I didn't know you knew him?"

"I just met him at a holiday camp"

A school photo.

"Haha, look at that kid! Could you get bigger glasses?"

One of Lily just before she left for Hogwarts.

"Naww… Turned up in your robes eh?"

One of all of them at the end of first year.

"Heyy! It's me!"

"OMG! Look at my hair, ergh! My roots!"

"I used to be so cute!"

"Oh dear, so glad I dyed my hair!"

"Ha, look at Hest's dimple!"

"Grrr… I wish I was still that thin."

One of Lily and Hestia laughing while sat in a river.

"Wow! I remember that!"

A few more pictures of the girls doing random stuff and occasionally Hazel popped up.

Then there was one of Lily and Remus wearing their prefect badges, both sticking their tongues out.

"Hehe, we were so hyper then!"

One of Lily and all the Marauders.

"Arr… Me and my boys."

Then one of Lily sat on James' knee, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oohh… Lily and James sitting in a tree K- I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hestia sang,

"First comes love, then comes marriage" Alice and Hayley sang, Hayley going onto one knee and Alice pretending to be flustered.

"Then comes the baby in the golden carriage!" Mel and Elizabeth sang, pretending to rock a baby.

"That's not all, that's not all, the baby's playing basketball." Elizabeth, Mel, Alice and Hest looked confused, not having heard the extra bit, before all girls started laughing.

"Let's play karaoke!" Hestia screamed.

"Okay then! Can I do-.." Elizabeth started.

"Wait Lizzie, you have never done karaoke with us!' Alice said.

"Girls, get you costumes on, we're going down!" Lily said.

"Wait, so we're going to perform it in the common room?" Mel asked.

"Yeah Boi!" Hayley screamed! "Okay, first decide what your gunna sing. Then get your costume. I'll nip down and say what's going on."

By the time Hayley got back and just put on any clothes, she didn't need a costume, and joined the girls. Mel had gone for the naughty schoolgirl look. She had knee high black socks, with a pleated short skirt and a very tight school shirt with her hair in mussed up bunches. Alice was wearing a droopy gold dress, like something Maybelle would wear out of hairspray. Hestia was wearing a big baggy white top saying "Oh Baby Baby" with a belt and big chunky boots, she was showing a quite a lot of cleavage. Liz wore a small denim skirt with a tight top, showing a lot of cleavage. Lily was wearing a Lolita style dress that laced up at the front.

"Let's go Girls"

They went down and many people turned to look as they walked in.

Alice walked onto the temporary stage that was up, looking quite comfortable with people laughing at her costume.

"Heyy everyone. Thanks for watching, we girls are going to have a karaoke contest and once we've been judged then it's all yours!" She winked at the audience before adding "And If I may say so myself, I think I look pretty good." She got a few laughs. "And I cannot sing, but hey! Let's do this! First we need a presenter, so mister Black? Will you do the honours?"

Sirius leapt off the stage and stole the mike of Alice who joined the girls. "She just stole my speech." He pouted and many girls "Awww"ed him. "But first, we have Miss Mel with 'I love rock and roll, by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts."

Mel walked onto the stage and smiled at the wolf whistles and let the music start.

"**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine**

**I knew he must a been about seventeen**

**The beat was goin' strong**

**Playin' my favorite song**

**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long**

**Till he was with me, yeah me**

**And I could tell it wouldn't be long**

**Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So come and take your time and dance with me**

She obviously knew the song. She was quite good, but she seemed a little unsure of herself.

**Ow!**

**He smiled so I got up and asked for his name**

**That don't matter, he said,**

**'Cause it's all the same**

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone**

**An' next we were movin' on**

**He was with me, yeah me**

**Next we were movin' on**

**He was with me, yeah me, singin'**

She really seemed to be getting into and her smile made her even pretty than she was with her blue bangs falling into her face.

**I love rock n' roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**

**Ow!**

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone**

**Next we were movin' on**

**He was with me, yeah me,**

**An we'll be movin' on**

**An' singin' that same old song**

**Yeah with me, singin'**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So come an' take your time an' dance with**

By this time, she was stood at the front of the stage, clapping. The audience were clapping along with her, and Lily smiled when Mel held the mike out to the audience and they sang along.

I love rock n' roll

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So come an' take your time an' dance with**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So come an' take your time an' dance with**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**

**I love rock n' roll**

**So come an' take your time an' dance with me"**

She finished with an air punch and the crown cheered her, as Lily quickly took a photo.

"I give 7/10 for a good performance!" James cried.

"8/10 for good singing and great song choice." Remus called.

"7/10 for making it fun." Peter called.

"8/10 because I'm feeling happy." Sirius announced, pushing Mel of the stage.

"Our judges fellow Griffies!" His friends each took a bow and went back to their 'Judging Station' according to Sirius.

"Next we have… Alice, with I will survive by Gloria Gaynor.

"**First I was afraid**

**I was petrified**

**Kept thinking I could never live**

**without you by my side**

**But I spent so many nights**

**thinking how you did me wrong**

**I grew strong**

**I learned how to carry on**

**and so you're back**

**from outer space**

**I just walked in to find you here**

**with that sad look upon your face**

**I should have changed my stupid lock**

**I should have made you leave your key**

**If I had known for just one second**

**you'd be back to bother me**

Everyone laughed at Alice's awful singing like the always did as she pranced around the stage making dramatic gestures and 'surviving'.

**Go on now go walk out the door**

**just turn around now**

**'cause you're not welcome anymore**

**weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye**

**you think I'd crumble**

**you think I'd lay down and die**

**Oh no, not I**

**I will survive**

**as long as i know how to love**

**I know I will stay alive**

**I've got all my life to live**

**I've got all my love to give**

**and I'll survive**

**I will survive**

People laughed even harder as Frank Longbottom came onto the stage and joined in. Even the idiotic things she was doing, Lily thought it was probably one of the funniest things she had ever seen. She snapped a picture as Alice raised a hand to forehead and 'fainted' into Frank's arms.

**It took all the strength I had**

**not to fall apart**

**kept trying hard to mend**

**the pieces of my broken heart**

**and I spent oh so many nights**

**just feeling sorry for myself**

**I used to cry**

**Now I hold my head up high**

**and you see me**

**somebody new**

**I'm not that chained up little person**

**still in love with you**

**and so you felt like dropping in**

**and just expect me to be free**

**now I'm saving all my loving**

**for someone who's loving me"**

Still laughing, the judges spoke.

"6/10 for awful singing but a hilarious act."

"4/10 for dreadful singing and bringing Frank on, but god girl. You are so funny!"

"5/10, purely for amusing me."

"Well…. After that…. Could you call it a song?"

"It wasn't that bad Black!" When everyone laughed she added "Oh Shut Up!"

"Yes, well. Next is Elizabeth. Hips don't lie by Shakira. Oh, this sounds interesting."

"It is, and I need your help." (A/N _Sirius_ **Elizabeth**.)

"_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish,_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Sirius sang to the audience who watched intrigued at what the infamous Marauder was going to do.

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight**

**You know my hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel it's right**

**All the attraction, the tension**

**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

Liz's voice seemed a bit strained at times, but she sang and danced seductively around Sirius.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move_

_your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way_

_you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Many of the audience wolf whistled as they started dancing up against each other and Sirius shouted 'LOVE YOU HEST" into the mike.

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight**

**You know my hips don't lie**

**And I am starting to feel you boy**

**Come on let's go, real slow**

**Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel it's right**

**All the attraction, the tension**

**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving**

**Half animal, half man**

**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**

**But you seem to have a plan**

**My will and self restraint**

**Have come to fail now, fail now**

**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so**

**you know**

**That's a bit too hard to explain**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de dia**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de dia**

She ssng sat on the endge of the stage, her legs rocking. Lily snapped a picture of her 'innocently' looking up a Sirius.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you_

_move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi_

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy_

_a refugee like me back with the Fugees_

_from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for_

_Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more we do snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our_

_own boats_

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel you boy**

**Come on let's go, real slow**

**Baby, like this is perfecto**

**Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my**

**hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel it's right**

**The attraction, the tension**

**Baby, like this is perfection**

**No fighting**

**No fighting"**

They ended with Sirius spinning Liz under his arm and she shimmied down his leg.

"You dirty Bastard Padfoot. It was a rather interesting song though. 6/10"

"Liz and Padfoot… you never cease to amaze me. 5/10."

"Go Sirius, loving the dancing." Peter winked at them. "7/10"

As Sirius shooed Liz off the stage he pretended to wipe the sweat of his brow.

"Next is ma gurl, Hestia! Singing lay all your love on me by Abba." He read off the paper. "Oh believe me Hest, you can come and I'll lay all my love on you anytime."

She rolled her eyes as she walked on stage and sweetly kissed his cheek before pushing him onto a chair on the stage and tying him up with a rope.

"**I wasn't jealous before we met**

**Now every woman I see is a potential threat**

**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice**

**You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**

She blew on a ciggie and the smoke formed a love heart. Many 'Ohhh's were heard in the crowd.

**But now it isn't true**

**Now everything is new**

**And all I've learned has overturned**

**I beg of you...**

She sat down on his knee and traced his chin with her finger. Lily snapped the camera.

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me**

**It was like shooting a sitting duck**

**A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck**

**I still don't know what you've done with me**

**A grown-up woman should never fall so easily**

**I feel a kind of fear**

**When I don't have you near**

**Unsatisfied, I skip my pride**

**I beg you dear...**

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

She began dancing around Sirius, who gulped.

**I've had a few little love affairs**

**They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce**

**I used to think that was sensible**

**It makes the truth even more incomprehensible**

**'Cause everything is new**

**And everything is you**

**And all I've learned has overturned**

**What can I do.**

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me**

**Don't go sharing your devotion**

**Lay all your love on me"**

She kissed him full on the lips and let the rope off.

"Pfft, Paddie's getting all the action tonight. 7/10."

"Oh Hestia…. 8/10."

"I loved the whole rope thing. 9/10"

"I vote 10000/10. And up next is Miss Lilllyy…." Lily ran on and whispered something in his ear. "Change of plan folk, Lils is going last. So we have ol' Bucky first with You can make me whole again, by the atomic kittens.

"**If you see me walking down the street**

**Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet**

**You just pass me by**

**You don't miss me cry**

**But you could make me whole again**

**And if you see me with another man**

**Laughing and joking, making the best of this I can**

**I'm trying to put you down**

**Baby I still want you around**

**Cause you can make me whole again**

Her voice was sweet, but Lily felt Hayley's fear.

**Looking back on when we first met**

**Can't escape and I cannot forget baby you're the one**

**You still turn me on**

**You can make me whole again**

**Time is laying heavy on my heart**

**Seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart**

**My friends make me smile if only for a short while**

**But you can make me whole again**

People started swaying and Hay tried hard on the last verse.

**For now I have to wait**

**But baby if you change your mind**

**Don't be too late, cause I just can't go on**

**It's already been too long**

**But you could make me whole again**

Lily got a photo as she breathed in relief when it was over.

"8/10, you good Bucky. Get some guts!"

"Prongs is right Hay, you are good 8/10"

"Get confidence or I will come and eat you. 7/10"

"Yeah Bucky!"

"Jeez Guys! Thank you Remus, my name is Hayley, not 'Bucky'!"

Sirius ignored her and literally pushed her off the stage into the safe arms of Frank.

"Next is Miss Evans. Singing 'On My Own, by Irene Cara.'"

Placing her camera in the probably not so safe hands of Alice, she walked onto the stage. Her palms started to go clammy but as soon as she saw James grinning at her, and giving the thumbs up she knew it was okay and she wouldn't die.

**Sometimes I wonder where I've been**

**Who I am, do I fit in.**

**Make believin' is hard alone**

**Out here on my own**

She was always the odd one out, at home for being a witch, at school for being a muggleborn.

**We're always proving who we are**

**Always reaching for that rising star**

**To guide me far, and shine me home**

**Out here on my own**

**When I'm down and feelin' blue,**

**I close my eyes so I can be with you.**

**Baby be strong for me, baby belong to me**

**Help me through, help me need you**

She looked James in the eye, a small tear brushing the side of her face.

**Until the morning sun appears**

**Making light of all my fears,**

**I dry the tears I've never shown**

**Out here on my own**

**But when I'm down and feelin' blue**

**I close my eyes so I can be with you**

**Oh baby be strong for me, baby belong to me**

**Help me through, help me need you.**

**Sometimes I wonder where I've been,**

Her voice was strong and sweet. Everyone knew Lily had a beautiful voice though, she normally one karaoke.

**Who I am, do I fit in.**

**I may not win, but I can't be thrown,**

**Out here on my own.**

**Out here on my own.**

The crown went wild, but she raised a hand to shush them.

'Lily Evans, you can do this.' She thought.

"James?" When everyone, even the portraits, looked over she took a big breath.

"Look James, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I always fight with you, I'm sorry that I go over the top with things, I'm sorry I'm so paranoid. Ironic that it's me professing my love for you huh? Anyway, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry and I love you so much. Thank you."

She turned around, wiping the stray tear. As she was putting the mike back on the stand, she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey Lils, I love you to, and I'm also sorry." She turned around and here kissed. He could feel her smiling into the kiss.

*SNAP*

"Wellll, we can add that to Lils collection of photo's!" Alice voice said.

"Well girls, we know Lily won. So we're going up for a pillowfight!" Hestia's voice rang out. When Lily didn't even look up from the armchair she was sat on with James, Hestia continued, "Fine! Lily-Flower, it's you lose. Lets go girls!" All the other girls trooped up after, leaving Lily settled on the couch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ J&L ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I just had this idea and it amused me. So here we go…

Everything belongs to JKR, queen of the unmuggle world!

I know the songs weren't all out at that pint in time, but I don't' care. The beginning book is Wuthering heights. By Emily Bronte.

Hips don't lie – Shakira

I will survive – Gloria Gaynor

I love rock and roll – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

Make me whole again – Attomic Kitten

Lay all your love on me – Abba

Out here on my own – Irene Cara

I have loads of story's written in my diary…. I'm just to lazy to type them up.

Ummmmm… Not sure if I liked the ending…..

Megan xx


End file.
